The Royal's Journal
by ainouta23
Summary: "Who am I, really?" In which Sakura asked herself after many years as she read the results. She realized everything now especially how she was different and treated. This story's about a lost princess, a hopeless emperor and a prime minister's son who's determined to find her...


_~Are you gonna stay the night  
>Doesn't mean we're bound for life<br>So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night~  
>-Zedd ft. Hayley Williams<em>

**I**

Night came faster than expected. Time comes around us before we know it. The sun set just one moment ago to exchange places with night, its darkness casting itself to the country. The said night would've been perfect. It would've been perfect for its calming sky with the twinkling stars and moon watching over. It would've been perfect for the wind's rushing harmonious to the noises of the crickets. So pleasant to the ears and so calm…

Except for a certain house that looked almost identical to modern Japanese homes. It had gray fences surrounding the house, an opening in the middle for the entrance with the name of the household on a black plate and silver letterings '_Sarutobi_'. The house was two-storey with the color of tan painting the house outside giving it a warm feeling with the help of the green plants outside.

The lights were still open, at least for the first floor. There were a red luggage and a medium-sized handbag outside the mahogany door where every member of the family was present. The woman who looked at the age around 30, she had long black wavy hair with cherishing red eyes. She was wearing a light green sweater and a pair of sweatpants with her homely gray slippers.

The said woman hugged a pink-haired teenager with the height of 5'2. The pink head was wearing a black ¾ sleeve hidden under her long brown coat with her black denim jeans and a pair of red converse. Her pink hair can be easily known as soft and shiny. Her eye was a vibrant shade of peridot soft green, they were very expressive. Her right hand was gripping the strap of her back pack slung on her shoulder as she hugged back her mother. She let go and turned to her father's awaiting arms.

"Bye mom…" stated the pink head girl sadly to her sad but proud mother.

Her father was a tall man with tan skin and dark blue hair. He was wearing a brown shirt and sweatpants with his homely slippers. He hugged his daughter tightly then let go after a few seconds.

"Bye dad…" she stated with equal emotions to her father. Her tall father gave a nod while looking away sadly and enveloping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Have a safe trip, Sakura-chan." Her mother said wherein you can say in her voice that she was trying not to cry. The pink head girl took her hand bag on her right hand while her left hand took her trolley luggage, dragging it away from its resting place.

"Say 'hi' to Ten for us!" Her father added. She in return, turned to them and nodded with a small smile on her face. She was now outside her home of 18 years her 19th birthday will probably be in her new place. She was thankful that at least her elder sister would be there and she wouldn't be in the pool of loneliness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She looked up at the sky for a moment before proceeding to walk until she reached a train station. She could've just traveled day time but she didn't like closed space and there were times blending with a huge crowd could be dizzy. She enjoyed the cold breeze brought by the wind of night anyways.

She exhaled and smiled to herself as she noticed there were only few passengers, close to none at this hour. She went to the counter and paid her ticket before making her way to an empty bench and sat.

_Don't know, Don't know if I could do this on my own. Why do you have to leave me~ (Everybody Hurts- Avril Lavigne)_

On the verge of waiting for the train her cellphone rang causing her mind to snap out of her thoughts as well. She reached for her coat's pocket to pick it. She lazily click 'Answer', the green button, on it and waited for her elder sister to talk first.

"_Hey, Sakura. Are you alright?"_

_What a lame question._ She thought before giving a tired smile and replying with a bored voice,

"Yeah. I'm at the train station. Where will we meet?"

"_Probably at the train station you are to stop. Haha, excited?"_

She gave a giggle before answering,

"Not really. Should I be? I'm not used to that place!"

"_Hm…" _Her sister thought for awhile as she can hear her mutterings. _"You should be Fire Country University** is really cool. At least you won't commute everyday now."_

"Yeah I guess… It saves money a lot."

Moving in to your university should be fun right? Sakura, however, liked to commute everyday from Kyoto to Nagoya. Her school is near Tokyo but she never went anywhere else. It was a routine for her to wake up early and go straight home not bothering to have fun once in awhile. She has to maintain her scholarship after all. They were just a simple family with her mother and father as teachers in a government high school in Kyoto.

"_Oh come on cheer up, will ya? At first I'm that lonely but hey, I learned to adapt."_

"Adapt… cute word. You should like an animal though."

"_Hey! That was mean. I'll catch up to you later. Just text me when you arrive, alright?"_

She giggled at her retort before replying,

"Sure will."

She kept her cell phone after immediately pressing the _'End'_ button. She sighed and waited. She spent her time reading her notes. Yes, she made notes for her classes tomorrow a while ago. She made sure she could still study and probably predicted this lateness would happen.

At exactly after thirteen minutes, her train arrived.

Later on, she found herself sitting alone on a bench waiting for her sister who was now more than fifteen minutes late. She concentrated on looking at the people around and the buildings with her eyes. The lights were beautifully contrasting with the dark sky and she gave a small smile at it. While her eyes were looking around, she felt a shadow trapping her figure. Snapping her head to see who it was, a hand waved energetically in front of her.

"Hey 'ya!"

She was surprised at that moment to say at least. She gave an exhale before giving a small smile.

"Hey to you too… we should head off. I'm very tired!" she stated while picking up her things with her older sister helping her. Her sister replied,

"Yeah yeah. You're just excited! Haha!" The brunette girl teased playfully at the pinkette.

"Nah, not really. Could we just go now and just chat later?" She rolled her eyes at the brunette's statement before proceeding to walk ahead of her.

"Right, right!" The brunette said while waving her free hand in front of her. She immediately rushed to the pinkette's side with a slightly fast pace of walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

It took her almost three hours to place her things in order in her new home. She already knew she did not have a roommate which she was glad. She didn't want dealing with people possibly with an opposite attitude from her. She has many advantages as well. Even though her room is simple as provided for scholar students, she's comfortable.

The door was colored gray with the room number placed against it and the surname in silver letterings in the middle of the door. When you go inside, the walls were painted light blue. There was also a brown drawer and beside it was a simple brown closet where she could hang her uniforms or important clothes. Then there was her new bed. There were two single beds both aligned to the medium sized window. The two beds were separated by a brown nightstand. She picked the nearest one. One that the school prepared, it had peach bed sheets and tan colored pillow cases. Near that bed was her study table. Its size was 1200x580x1800 MM and was colored white and brown for the outside covering. On the lower right part were two drawers, and the top was divided into three sections were she can put whatever she wanted. Below the first two divisions of the three was a single one with a button for the light. Then there were two divisions again on the right side, each are half the size of the total height from the desk to below of the three divisions. ***

Once she had everything set. She plopped down to her new bed, not bothering to change her clothes and fell asleep, retiring from the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a really really big palace or should I say territory just for the home of the royal family since years ago. The estate was so big. There were many green trees and some white and pink cherry blossoms as well in a special part of the estate. There was a large palace placed in the middle where ceremonies usually held. On the other part of within the said estate was the home of the emperor. The emperor was well-loved by his people even though he didn't put much role in the economy, he symbolized the country very well.

However the happiness and hopefulness were slowly fading away from the palace. The emperor wasn't that usually happy anymore since the '_princess's incident_' as what the people inside called it. The emperor was growing old.

Around midnight, the emperor sat on his favorite seat near the cherry blossom garden. He sipped his favorite drink and observed with his tired and lonely eyes. The skies, the stars and moon were only his companions along with the garden and the breezy wind.

_Should I give up?_

He often asked himself that question. There was a part of him answering yes because of the hopelessness he's getting after all these years and there was that part inside him whispering no, because no one knows what the future holds.

He heard footsteps from the hallway coming to his direction. He gave a small smile and he already knew who it was. The young man bowed waist-level to the emperor.

"Good evening, Emperor."

"Aa.. take a seat then, don't tire yourself out, boy. You should rest." He received a nod before watching the young man take his seat across him. The young man was very tall about 5'10. He had raven locks with the tinge of dark blue, beautiful unblemished pale skin, aristocratic nose and lips. He had beautiful soulless eyes with only pure onyx colored in it. He was probably 20-21 now and recently finished his military training and came back to study for college again.

Some people would have mistaken him for a prince.

"But emperor, you should rest and not stress yourself. I'm very well fine at this hour."

The emperor chuckled at the boy before settling his tea down.

"Haha. Isn't it your second week in school? How was it?" The emperor asked suddenly changing the subject and pouring the young man a cup of tea as well.

"It was fine, nothing much at all. Just same routines, I guess. How about you, Emperor, what keeps you busy?"

That question made the emperor lonely automatically again. He sighed and answered with a small fake smile,

"Thinking about her... I want her to be found immediately. I'm already thinking about things… for _future needs_… You'd have to do me a big favor soon as well. " the young man gave a nod, not wanting to pry at the old man anymore. He took the tea the emperor prepared after the silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**** There are many universities famous in Japan and I can't really choose. Haha. So I just created this one.**

***** Do you get me? I don't know where to start at all XD I'm very sorry if you don't! I was kind of sleepy when I was writing (I'm very stressed with my life -_-)**

**Thanks for the wait. There go the new chapter! I expect reviews **

**I'm motivated when I get reviews and favorites **** and follows too **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THE STORY.**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME SINCE I JUST CAME BACK TO WRITING.  
><strong>

**I EXPECT THEM TOO!**

**SO…**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
